fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Adventure (series)
Candy Adventure is an open-world RPG series developed by Dark Heart Games and published by Fantendo. The series revolves around the adventures of a group of heroes in Confectionaria. The series consists out of three games, with the third one being the confirmed last one. Gameplay The games are best to be compared with the Mario & Luigi and classic Final Fantasy series. Throughout the game you form a group with several other characters. The camera has a third person perspective on the player in the overworld map as they make their way through the areas. There can be several treasures found throughout areas that contain items. Enemies are also roaming through the areas, and when bumping into them you will engage combat in a special combat screen. The fights are turn based in a similar fashion as the classic Final Fantasy series. First a few members of the group will attack before the opponent will attack. However the opponents attack can be reacted on by performing actions, similar to the Mario & Luigi series. The opponent can do so as well, but how well they do that depends on the difficulty it is set on. Every character has a different set of weapons that can be upgraded/created at the laboratory of Professor Cacao. Syrup for health and Sugar for Mana. Money is earned upon defeating enemies and bosses with which the items can be purchased. In addition each character has a piece of clothing that can be replaced with a higher gear. Games Our story takes place in Confectionaria, the place of confectionery. The land is known for brining sweets to the earthly realm and having them taste as sweet as they can be. However a terror from other land, called Vegetaria, flew over to Confectionaria. She went by the alias of the Veggie Witch and released vegetables and fruits all over Confectionaria and overthrew King Glace. Somewhere in Confectionaria is a small village which, goes by the name Sweetville, lives a young 14-year old girl named Ginger Crust. Her father works at Muffin Man Inc. all the way in Delicioucity. She once went to his work and could create her own gingerbread man, whom she called Hansel. The gingerbread man became her little brother of sorts and lived in their home until he reached the age to become the apprentice of Muffin Man. He was now a year in practice and returned home for the summer at the same moment when Veggie Witch attacked. A carrot and a broccoli barged into their home. The carrot used some kind of spell which turned Ginger’s parents into lifeless gingerbread men, and took them away. Ginger and Hansel were hiding during this time and were determined to get their parents back. And so they ventured out. Primary Characters Protagonists GingerCrust.png|Ginger Crust HanselGingerman.png|Hansel Gingerman RamonCacao.png|Ramon Cacao CarmellaFudge.png|Carmella Fudge PrincessVanillaGlace.png|Princess Vanilla Glace FryFries.png|Fry Fries Antagonists Lettucia the Veggie Witch.png|Lettucia Dough the Muffin Man.png|Dough Gingerman SirLemondrop.png|Lemondrop Nut la Choc.png|Nut la Choc VeggieTroupe.png|Carrotim, Broccolin & Cherry Major NPC's King Glace.png|King Glace MayorBobbleBubblegum.png|Mayor Bobble Bubblegum MayorApfelstrudel.png|Mayor Apfelstrudel ProfessorMoose.png|Professor Moose DrAniseedTwist.png|Dr. Aniseed Twist Neopolitan.png|Neopolitan Category:Candy Adventure Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Open World Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Original Games